


The Way I Love You

by Traaasssshhhh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avenger Loki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki Loves Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Loki, author wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traaasssshhhh/pseuds/Traaasssshhhh
Summary: Tony loves Loki. Telling him though? Different StoryorFive times Tony tried to tell Loki he loved him and the one time he did.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! been a bit hasn’t it? I haven’t quite had the motivation to do any writing, but then this kinda happened and here we are! I didn’t proofread this, so let’s see how well this goes.
> 
> Enjoy my dears! Don’t be afraid to tell me what you think!

The second Tony walked in, he knew he was screwed. Loki and Peter were piled on the smallest couch in the room, hovering over Peter’s phone. Peter was giggling quietly, and Loki had a soft smile as he glanced over to the teen. Tony softened as soon as his eyes landed on the scene, and he choked slightly as all the breathe left left his lungs in a harsh exhale. It was so _ stupid _ , for his heart to swell like this, and it absolutely _ childish _ when his eyes started to get wet. Yet, here he was. The teen that somehow became his own, the teen that taught him how to live cuddled up against the man that taught him how to love. 

Tony coughed. _ Loved. _ That never ended well, not with Pepper, with his parents, _ Obadiah _ . Love was dangerous, a giant death button on your forehead that screamed _ push me _and- 

“Tony!” Peter exclaimed, finally looking up from his phone, probably from hearing his cough. A crooked smile was on his face, and Loki looked up only a second later. The mage’s face was soft, and his eyes were gentle as his mouth curved in greeting. 

“Good afternoon Anthony,” he said, _ lovingly _ almost, like he could feel the same as Tony. The greeting made Tony glance up at the clock, and guilt curled in his chest when he realized how beautiful the people in front of him because _ they waited _. They waited when he drowned himself in the lab, waited for him to feel satisfied enough to step out. 

“Are you well?” Loki asked, his legs uncurling from underneath him as he started to get up. Tony made a noise in his throat, gesturing for him to stay where his was. 

“Yeah,” he said (and there was no doubt that they could hear how rough his voice), moving over to the couch they were situated on. “Whatcha doing?” he asked, just to distract him that he _loved_ these two and he didn’t deserve i-

“We’re taking a test to see what Avenger Loki would be,” Peter said cheerfully, interrupting Tony’s internal ramble. Tony smiled, awed by the teen and crushed by the affection he held for the mage in front of him. 

“Lokes, your already an Avenger,” he said, his smile growing when the mage grinned in response. 

“I’m aware,” he said, his eyes glittering mischiefly. Peter giggled, tapping around on his phone. 

“Aw,” the teen pouted, “You got Loki.” 

“Damn,” Loki cursed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“That’s not a bad thing,” Tony said, leaning down to press a kiss on Loki’s head. 

“Young love,” Peter joked, holding his heart when Loki looked back up at Tony with adoring eyes. Tony smiled, excusing himself before throwing up in the nearby bathroom. 

1.

The first time Tony tried to tell Loki, they were eating dinner in the living room. Loki picking at some Chinese noodles, while Tony busied himself with Thai. The mage was spread haphazardly on the couch, a book held in one hand and a fork held in the other. The plate was balanced precariously on his stomach, and his legs were thrown over the end of the couch. Tony was settled in the chair across from him, silently watching the mage eat. He knew that of Loki caught him, he’d be grilled and _ that _ wouldn’t end well, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was incredible, that mage sat so comfortably in Tony’s presence. It was mind blowing, the trust that the mage gave him, letting him hold the broken pieces as if he held the glue to make it all better. He’ll _ try _ , he’ll try until he has nothing left. _ He loves Loki. _Tony choked on his food, hitting his chest has he tried to dislodged the spring roll from his throat. Loki was at his side in a second, hitting his back. When Tony could finally breathe, he forced a smile at the mage. 

“Oops,” he said sheepishly when the mage aimed a concern look his way. 

“What happened?” the mage asked, his eyes running up and down Tony as of to assess for damage. 

“I’m fine Lo, I just wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing.” Loki lowered his eyes, as if he didn’t quite believe him, but got to his feet. He pressed a kiss to the crown of Tony’s forehead, his long fingers scratching his scalp affectionately. 

“Loki?” Tony said, and the mage hummed in response. The god sat back down, criss cross in the carpet. His green eyes were gentle as he watched Tony, open and ready for whatever Tony threw at him. _ I love you _. Tony’s mouth opened and closed briefly before it opened again.

“I love your eyes,” he said, tripping awkwardly over the last part of his sentence. He wasn’t _ lying . _Loki’s eyes really were something to love. They were large green orbs, the color of the forest. They were the only part of Loki that he couldn’t control, the part that showed how he was actually feeling. Said eyes darted bashfully to the ground, and a light blush covered Loki’s cheeks. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, and Tony smiled when Loki shyly looked back up. He got up from his position on the floor, leaning in to press a kiss onto Tony’s lips. 

“But I love that about you.”

  
2.

The second time happened when he and Loki were settled on the couch, tucked together as they watched a movie. Tony drew small patterns on Loki’s chest, nestled between the cushions and Loki’s body. His rested his head on Loki’s shoulder, the god’s arm snaked around his waist warmly. Loki was drifting in and out of sleep, only opening his eyes for a couple minutes before they drifted shut again. Tony watched him with wide eyes, his attention completely diverted from the movie. Loki was, according to the even breathes and closed eyes, asleep. Tony licked his lips, gently lifting his hand to brush strands of hair out of Loki’s face. The god didn’t stir, only twitching slightly when Tony’s sleeve dragged over his nose. Maybe he could say it here, maybe he could let the god know even if he wasn’t awake. 

“Loki I-” Tony cut himself when Loki opened an eye, turning his head slightly to look at Tony. “-have to pee,” he finished. Loki hummed, unwrapping his arm from Tony’s waist and his eyes fell shut again. Tony wiggled from his place, walking with shamefully to the bathroom. He opened the door, facing his reflection. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. _ Dammit. _

  
3.

The third time _ was not _his fault. He was actually ready, confident to say it when Loki turned to face him in bed. The sun had just risen, and the room glowed in the sunlight. Loki had just woken up, stretching leisurely as

Tony watched appreciatively out of the corner of his eye. No one could deny that Loki was attractive, animosity towards the god or not. He was _ ready _ . Or, rather, he _ was _until Loki looked at him. The god smiled fondly at him, moving closer to nestle his head in Tony’s neck. He sighed contently, pulling the covers further up towards his nose and wrapping his leg around Tony’s. The inventor let his head fall onto Loki’s pressing his lips into his hair. 

_ Fuck. _

4.

Loki sighed softly in that post-sex way he does, where he’s pleasantly exhausted and momentarily satisfied. Tony’s eyelids were heavy, and he curled into Loki sleepily. The coolness that the mage gave off made the stickiness of sweat bearable, and the constant thump of Loki’s heart underneath his head was enough to make sleep seem _ very _appealing. 

“Hey Loki?” Tony whispered, almost sure he could say it. 

“Hm?” The mage said, on the verge of sleep himself. Tony paused, his mouth pausing mid-open. If he says it will Loki only associate it with sex? Tony winced. Loki had a talent for taking the wrong ways, putting himself through emotional turmoil before he actually _ talks _to that person. Tony swallowed guiltily. They were scarily similar sometimes. 

“your stealing all the blanket,” Tony said, snatching some of the blanket despite being the sheen of sweat still glistening on his body. Loki chucked, letting some of his section go. 

“apologies, min kjære,”

Loki was beautiful. He laughed in the light of the party, his eyes twinkling in the glitter of the spotlights. They were attending an Avengers party, a celebration of the team bringing down Doom for another time (He’ll escape, in like, a week but that was besides the point). The mage was against getting out socialize at first, but he was dazzling the room within the first five minutes. His lover was a magnet for reporters, and he glowed with all the attention. He was latched on Tony’s arm though, probably afraid of the fans outside. God or not, he was terrified of being trampled by a bunch of teenage kids. Not that Tony particularly disagreed with him. Eventually the two got separated within the excitement, and Tony found himself standing on a chair in an effort to search for his lover. The mage was _ literally _over six feet tall, and Tony cursed himself when he was still unable to find himself in the crowd. He wandered outside to the deck, finally catching sight of his lover. Sitting criss cross on the floor. Right. 

“Loki what the hell are you-” Tony cut himself when he stumbled upon the mage, falling silent in shock. Loki sat on the floor with his head propped up on his hands as reporters gathering around him. The reporters weren’t the source of his curiosity, neither was his lover sitting on the floor. It was the little girl, no older than 8, showing the mage a card trick. The god was watching with rapt attention, waiting patiently for the punchline. 

Finally, the girl pulled out a card, exclaiming that traditional “Is this your card?” with a slight fumble of inexperienced fingers. Loki nodded, flashing a bright smile and offering a congratulations. The little girl squealed, bouncing back towards her mother. Tony smiled softly, walking up to the god. 

“you’re adorable,” he said, offering a hand to help him up. Loki scowled, shooting a glare at him distastefully. Tony shrugged. 

“It’s not my fault I lo-” Tony started, stopping suddenly and swallowing his words. Loki cocked an eyebrow in questions, his lips quirking in a smirk. 

“what?” asked Loki. Luckily, before Tony had to even _ try _to explain, a reporter called his name and he was whipped away. Tony sent his lover a guilty look, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. 

They got home late that night, and it was hardly fifteen minutes later after they pulled into the driveway when they were settled in bed. Tony rolled so he could face Loki, his delicate features highlighted in the moonlight. Loki’s eyes drifted to his, and he smiled before leaning over to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. Tony watched in awe. This is the man he loves. And he was going to tell him, insecurities be damned. 

“Loki,” Tony started, his eyes searching in the dark. Loki hummed, rolling over Tony so his elbows were on either side of Tony’s head, and Loki was looking down at the inventor. Loki smiled encouragingly, his head tilting in curiosity. Tony watched the mage for awhile, drinking in the sight of the god. And then, a massive weight lifted off his chest. 

“I love you,” whispered Tony. Loki smiled (lovingly now), his eyes softening he searching Tony’s eyes. Loki leaned down, kissing the hero. 

“I love you too, my beloved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
